Vince Cooper
Vincent "Vince" Cooper is the''' Blue Shade Ranger', the Blue Ranger of the Shade Rangers. He also becomes '''Justice Officer Ranger 2', the Green Ranger of the [[:Category:Justice Rangers|'Justice Rangers']], for a while in the place of Hector Kendall. He also works part-time as a chef at the Fantome Mansion restaurant. Character History Some time ago, Vince worked as a chef in a famous restaurant but quit the job later on. One year later, he began working at the Fantome Mansion. Before the series, Vince lost his girlfriend to Freezor. Provided with a Rival Morpher by Louis, butler to the Fantome Estate, Vince was promised that by becoming one of the Shade Rangers & reclaiming the Fantome Collection, he would be able to grant his wish & bring back who he had lost. Becoming the Blue Shade Ranger, Vince joined the Red & Yellow Rangers, Arthur Fantome & Abigail Carman, with whom he made the promise to claim their wish. One year later, infiltrating the illegal game store of Goonlock Monster Hornitoad, the three Shade Rangers beat the GSPO officers in shutting down his operations as they retrieved the Luck Roller. On the following day, Vince was occupied cooking at the Fantome Mansion while Arthur received their next objective; the Lion's Flare held by Catscratcher at a vacant factory on the Pier. Though both Vince & Abigail Carman found themselves seemingly at the mercy of the Goonlock Monster, the Shade Rangers soon revealed their proficiency in saving themselves while working in a team. However, their battle was interrupted by the same trio of GSPO officers who, to the surprise of the thieves, revealed their Rival Morphers which they used to morph into the Justice Rangers with the intent to arrest both the Goonlock & the Shade Rangers. In the ensuing battle, Catscratcher took his leave as the two Ranger teams fought, with the Shade Rangers eventually taking off in their enlarged FighterZords: the Blue Shade Ranger's Blue FighterZord successfully eluded Ranger 3's TriggerZord 3. Once Catscratcher returned to wreak havoc, the Shade Rangers reclaimed his Fantome Collection piece & were content to leave him to the Justice Rangers, but when he was revived & enlarged, they boarded their FighterZords to face him. Assisted by the StrikerZord, a sentient piece of the Fantome Collection whom initially appeared on the Justice Rangers' side, the Shade Rangers found that they could use his power to combine their FighterZords into the Shadow Strike Megazord, allowing them to destroy the Goonlock Monster once & for all. Taking their new friend weapon back home to the Fantome Mansion, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Though the thieves were put on edge, it was soon apparent that the police were unaware of their identities & the Tactical Unit had simply come to eat, however, they were called away before they could order; at this time, the StrikerZord also took its leave. After returning the Lion's Flare to Louis, the Shade Rangers were given their next target: Slugger, whom they found engaged in battle with the Justice Rangers. Both at the Mansion & in battle, Vince repeatedly jeopardized the team in his attempts to seize the Justice Rangers' Rival Morphers. Arthur confronted him on this & presented an alternative tactic by using the Justice Rangers as bait to lure out the Goonlock. While the Justice Rangers were incapacitated, the Shade Rangers, having caught up with the StrikerZord, used his power in the Rival Morpher to finish off Slugger; the Red Shade Ranger was not combined with his teammates as expected, but split in three, allowing the Shade Rangers to perform a five-man finishing strike. When they mentioned not having told Louis about the StrikerZord, it hastily took its leave, & it was the Justice Rangers whose power it granted to form the Justice Strike Megazord & defeated the enlarged Goonlock. Returning the Auric Stone to Louis, the thieves learned that the StrikerZord would always be difficult to handle & that it could well have had a part in the Justice Rangers receiving Fantome Collection pieces, after which the Tactical Officers returned to the Mansion for their dinner date. Personality Vince is the calm & collected member of Shade Rangers. However, he is prone to making judgments based on emotions alone, such as when he & the others found out the Global Police own Rival Morphers & TriggerZords, he decided to retrieve their Rival Morphers himself so that their goal would be over quicker at the cost of nearly losing a Goonlock with his Piece. He is also very blunt & serious, though he can control himself when necessary. Even when his irritation reached its max, instead of lashing out he calmly went to resign in a dojo. When the other two Shade Rangers were mocking his aerobics, he just looked away & adamantly but quietly pleaded them to cut it out. However, he is not completely heartless, as he gave Striker to the Justice Rangers so that Hector could get his payback. Ranger Powers Blue Shade Ranger= - Striker Mode= When combined into the Shadow Strike Megazord, the Rangers need to access Striker Mode in order to operate it. Arsenal Zords *Blue FighterZord - Shadow Boost= - Magic= By inserting the Magic FighterZord into the Rival Morpher, the Blue Shade Ranger can summon the Magic Arrow on his right forearm. Arsenal *Magic Arrow Zords *Magic FighterZord }} - Justice Boost= - Blue Super Shade Ranger= By inserting the Victory StrikerZord into the Rival Morpher, the Blue Shade Ranger can summon the Super Armor granting him foresight. Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *Victory StrikerZord }} - Tri-Shade Ranger= The Tri-Shade Ranger is a fusion form created by the trio of Shade Rangers combining their powers through the use of the Jackpot StrikerZord. Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *Jackpot StrikerZord }} |-|Justice Officer Ranger 2= Arsenal *Rival Morpher Notes * He will/may be the first Blue Ranger to be a human since Niles Merville after two years of absence. *Towards the end of the final episode, Vince is seen wearing the Green Mystic Ranger's suit (cape part only) before escaping from Don Tyranno's safe. * About the Shade Rangers' gentlemen thief motif, Vince's surname seems to be a reference to the characters &/or . See Also * - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Shade Rangers Category:Anti-Hero Category:PR Rivals Category:Rival Ranger Category:PR Power Archetype Category:Male Category:Second-In-Command Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:Green Ranger Category:Justice Rangers